Proud to be his BF
by MadHatter99
Summary: Tezuka do not have to be embarrass to have Fuji as his BF. One shot, TezuFuji.


Summary: Tezuka do not have to be embarrass having Fuji as his bf.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine

Note: I edit this a bit… (grammar, some tense, etc… but I don't change the story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a little café located in a busy district, Tezuka Kunimitsu is sitting quietly, reading his book and drinking his coffee. He is currently waiting for someone as he checks his watch once or twice every five minutes.

Then suddenly an unfamiliar voice is saying his name in an unsure tone.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu… right?"

Confused that some unfamiliar voice is calling him, Tezuka look up and stare at the stranger who is standing in front of him wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. He has short hair and a moderate face, nothing special about this person and Tezuka does not recall knowing this person or even meet him before.

Tezuka then answer, "Aa"

"I know it," said the male happily, "you don't change much since Elementary School. Don't you remember me? I'm Katsu. I was in the same class with you for 3 years, remember?"

"…"

"You help me a lot in Elementary School especially with homework and even save me once from falling down the stairs"

Squinting his eyes, Tezuka try to remember the things that Katsu has told him and he did remember some of them.

"See you do remember me!" Said Katsu happily as he sits down on the chair located opposite of Tezuka.

"Yah… you're that stupid guy who almost fell because you pay more attention to pretty girls rather than the stairs" Answered Tezuka coldly. He then decides to continue reading his book.

_Stupid_… thought Katsu sadly as that word stabbed his heart like knifes would.

"Anyway, I heard that you still play tennis. Is that right?" Asked Katsu

"That's right." Answered Tezuka coldly as he continues reading his book.

"And I heard that you got a _boyfriend_. I never knew you were into _that_."

Hearing this Tezuka close his book and reply Katsu's statement in an annoying kind of tone. "Yes, I do have a boyfriend and yes, he is a male. So what? Nowadays peoples do not care whether you are gay or straight." Said Tezuka angrily as he stares at Katsu with two angry, annoying, and scary eyes.

"Calm down…" Katsu replied, feeling scared because of Tezuka's gaze. "No need to be angry. What I mean is male could not be as pretty as woman." Replied Katsu as he took out a picture from his wallet and give it to Tezuka.

Receiving the picture, Tezuka look at it and Katsu start to boast about the picture.

"Isn't she beautiful? She has the perfect figure, a cute face, long black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, soft red lips, smooth skin… Everything about her is perfect. She's my girlfriend by the way." Said Katsu proudly.

While Katsu continues to brag about his girlfriend in front of Tezuka, Tezuka take out his wallet, pull out a picture and give it to Katsu. Katsu then take the picture and suddenly he stops talking and remain motionless.

He never sees anyone this beautiful and for a male to be this beautiful is totally, completely, absolutely impossible, thought Katsu.

A few second later, a familiar voice is calling Tezuka. As Katsu switches his glance from the photo to where the voice come from, he remains motionless again for the second time. He could not believe his eyes. This person who is standing right in front of him looks much more beautiful than the photo. The slender figure, soft looking red lips, short light brown hair that is reflecting the lights, perfect skins, beautiful voice, gorgeous face, and most of all his blue eyes… _his blue eyes_…

Everything about this person is _perfect_, too perfect.

"Sorry that I'm late." Apologized Fuji. "There was accident in the train station so the train was force to stop operating. I'm very sorry about this… I make it up to you next time."

"It's alright Fuji." Tezuka replied, trying to calm Fuji down.

"I have this person to _entertain_ me anyway." Replied Tezuka and in the same time stares coldly at Katsu who is still motionless.

Noticing the person sitting opposite of Tezuka, Fuji politely introduces himseld.

"Aa.. your friend? Nice to meet you, I'm Fuji Syuusuke. Tezuka's boyfriend." Said Fuji with his 'famous' smile.

Unfortunately, a few seconds later Fuji remembers he has to do something and exit the café after apologizing to Tezuka and give him a light kiss on the forehead.

After Fuji left, Tezuka and Katsu remain quiet while Tezuka continue to stare at Katsu coldly. Katsu still remain motionless and amazed by Fuji's beauty, especially after receiving Fuji's famous smile. The suddenly, Katsu snap back to reality and got an idea…

"So he's your-?"

"Yes" Answered Tezuka who is still staring at Katsu with his two cold eyes, wanting him to leave and never come back again.

"Then…" Paused Katsu while putting pressure on the '_n'_.

"Can I have this picture since you have the real one?" Asked Katsu in a very serious and pleading tone.

"……………………………………………"

---------------------

Finish… phew… so tired loh, but I do have fun.

Anyway sorry for the bad English peoples, Gomen.

Comment please…

Edit: I edited some of the words, grammar and some unusual things… anyway my English sucks so it still not that good.


End file.
